pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Royal Revolver
|grade = |released = 15.0.0 |lethality = 32 |rateoffire = 86 |capacity = 10 |mobility pc = 75 |cost = 250 |image = Royal Revolver-0.png|Appearance Royal revolver icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = None |theme = Royal }} The Royal Revolver is the Backup weapon introduced in the 15.0.0 update. It can be obtained from the Royale Battle Event. Appearance It appears as a futuristic white/red pistol with an orange pistol grip, a light blue trigger and a black/red/white frame and slide. The weapon also features a white/red 4x scope with light blue lenses. Strategy This weapon deals terrifyingly high damage, has a decent fire rate, an average capacity and a slower than average mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for a very easy kill. *Save your ammo and conserve it. Even with this weapon's fire rate, you'll burn through your ammo very quickly if you spray and pray. *You may use this weapon in conjunction with area damage weapons due to the fact that this weapon has the "Slow Down the Target" attribute. *Try to stay away from open spaces and look out for snipers. *Try to avoid using this without the scope, as it is quite difficult to aim without it. *This weapon performs very well in mid-ranges, where it is easier to shoot people without having them get up in your face. Counters *Attack these users from afar or get in close with a superior close range weapon. *Engaging these users in medium to close ranges will pose a very high level of risk, but weapons with high power and damage should be able to aid you to take these users out fairly easily. **Shotguns (Devastator, Undertaker, etc.), High Fire rate weapons (Future Police Rifle, Champion Mercenary, Secret Forces Rifle, etc.), powerful weapons (One Shot, Wyvern), and strong/highly-mobile melee weapons (Elder Force Saber, Combat Yo-Yo, etc.) would be your ideal weapons of choice in countering them. **Strafe around to avoid their shots, and keep in mind that this gun does not have the best accuracy. Skins Recommended Maps * Royal Islands * Pool Party Equipment Setups This is an effective backup weapon for any playstyle for a Sniper or Primary user. Trivia * It was added in the 15.0.0 update as a part of the introduction of the new Battle Royale mode. * This was one of the select few that made it into the Battle Royale game mode. * Aside from dual-wielded weapons. It is the only Backup weapon to be held with two hands instead of one. * Despite its name, the weapon's appearance resembles more to a clip pistol than a revolver. * In the 15.1.0 update, this gun received a new efficiency of 32 (from 33 power). This isn’t necessarily a nerf because power and efficiency are two different things. ** Even in the 15.1.0, this weapon is still really good and is a 3 shot headshot and a 4 bodyshot. *** However, in the 15.4.0, this has been changed to 2 headshots kill weapon. * In current update, this weapon is 2-3 headshots kill. * In Battle Royale, you can obtain this weapon within Golden/Airdrop Chests before 16.5.0 Update. ** As now, this revolver has been replaced by Pursuer Z3. Category:Backup Category:Piercing Shot Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Parts Items Category:Event Set Category:Mythical